Protection
by SparklingCup
Summary: Eli and Clare's daughter has had a tough two years in high school but she's ready to make it count this time. Show her two ex-best friends what she's made of, get back at her arch enemy and maybe get the guy she always wanted but it may take awhile when your going to school at Degrassi.


**Hello everyone, I'm a new writer to this website and because I read stories on here time to time, I thought I give it a try. I really like the show Degrassi so I thought I do a story. This story is based on my time when I was a 9****th**** and 10****th**** grader and felt like doing a story about it. If my grammer is bad, I'm sorry but also I'm just doing this when I have time. I hope you like it. XOXO**

"Are you excited for the new school year honey? New teachers, new classes, new clothes! You were so happy when you got those clothes…" Perrie's mom went on about school and clothes while her dad smiled at her mother from the driver's seat. Sure Perrie liked new clothes and the new school year but she wasn't excited about seeing her (some what) friends for the first time in two months.

Perrie started playing with the buckle from her boots and the hem of her tribal print t-shirt, she was nervous. She was happy she got into shape, tried new things and made new friends but she was nervous at what her old friends or classmates would thing of her. She didn't really like being the center of attention and probably couldn't take what some people might say about her transformation.

Perrie knew she was on the chubby side, she was size 18 and she felt insecure about it. She looked so much like her dad, she had his dark brown hair, green eyes and some of his facial features but he was lean and muscular and stood at 6'2 while she had a round body and was 5'7'. She wished she had her mom's body type; her mom was curvy but still looked gorgeous with auburn hair and bright blue eyes and a nice smile. Perrie's face was round; she had high cheeks bones, which were chubby and had a rather noticeable double chin.

Once freshmen year started she noticed how Ana and Jessica took on sports right away. Ana joined the power squad and Jessica joined the volleyball team. They both loved it and Perrie was glad they were doing something they enjoyed but the more they were practicing the more they drifted apart. Well apart from Perrie, because both girls stretched, and ran in the gym with their teams they spent time together. Perrie noticed whenever the three friends meet at lunch Perrie would get her food and would look for Ana and Jessica but they would be sitting with a few members of their team and when Perrie would try and sit with them, she would get weird looks for the girls and Ana and Jessica would often act as if she was a sickness.

Perrie realized she lost her two best friends since 5th grade when she found out they talk behind her back, about her weight and her dad. The girls had a typical school girl crush on her father and it disturbed her because they always made very "passionate" comments about her dad when he was around or when the girls were at her house. They wonder aloud about what her father was like in bed, or if he was having secret affairs with other (younger) women and that would anger Perrie. She knew her father loved her mother; they were together since high school and went through bumps along the way that came and she knew deep down that her parents will be together for a long time. Now Perrie's weight was another subject that hit her in the heart, she was sensitive about it and hearing her so-called friends talking about it like it was a joke made her want to roll up in a ball and cry. She can still replay the incident in her head as she hid in the bathroom, listening to Ana and Jessica talk about her.

"_Ana I never had the heart to tell her to drop the cheese burger and eat a salad but now I think she needs to be told, her mom never says anything and I doubt her dad cares his daughter is eating food that makes her fatter every minute." Jessica snickered as she reapplied her lip gloss_

"_You know I asked once if she wanted to go workout with Harriet and I but she said she was going to go out and eat with her mom, I tried to be nice and invite her to hang out but she just blew me off." Ana huffed as she washed her hands_

"_Come on I think Mark and Zach have been waiting too long" Anna said as she grabbed her purse from the sink counter._

_Perrie had hot tears streaming down her face, she felt her face and it was warm and her heart broke in two. She lost her two best friends and now know what they think of her._

"Okay Perper your mom and I will pick you up after school, do you have your phone?" Her dad asked as they came to a stop in front of Degrassi High School

"Yes dad."

"Do you have all you notebooks, pens and pencils?"

"Yes dad."

"Oh honey here. Here is 10 dollars, and if you need anything you call us." Perrie's mom turned in her seat and gave a big smile to her daughter.

'She's so beautiful, I hope she has a good first day' Clare thought to herself, after she found out about Ana and Jessica, she wanted to be there for her daughter.

"I'm just excited because I have honors classes this semester." Perrie smiled at both her parents and her achievements.

"See I told you working hard would pay off, during my sophomore year I worked hard and paid attention-" Perrie's dad went on proudly till his wife interrupted him.

"If you mean getting into fights is working hard than you hit the jackpot Mr. Goldsworthy." Clare said sarcastically with a smirk

"Now Mrs. Goldsworthy I remember you hard some glory days in your sophomore year." Eli gave a smirk back at his wife

"Okay I'm going now." Perrie rolled her eyes at her parent's flirtation. She didn't want to see her parents start a full on make out session in the car, in front of her school, where kids were passing by. Then she had another reason to switch schools.

Perrie opened the car door and stepped out when her mom called out to her

"Perrie wait!" Perrie turned and her mom had the car window rolled down with both her parents giving a soft smile "Have a good day sweetie, we love you." Perrie turned a light shade of pink, people were looking at her and normally she would turn and duck her head but instead, she smiled and waved back at both of them. "Love you too, mom."

As Perrie walked the halls she waved at some people she use to talk to in class and some teachers. Most were surprised at her weight loss, clothes and hair. She looks so pretty and healthy, some teacher thought and smiled. Guys noticed her too, mainly the boys who hang out behind the school and a few jocks and they thought she looked hot and would whistle to catch her attention, but her dad said if a boy ever whistled as her, she shouldn't turn around. She's a young women, not a dog for boys to pet.

When Perrie got to her locker she put in her combination and opened her new locker. She unzipped her bag and put her notebooks and pencil bag in the little compartment, and she quickly taped up a mini poster of Harry Styles in the corner of the tiny door. She smiled to herself and started to organize her books, until she heard some people whispering

"Is that Perrie?"

"Goldsworthy? No that can't be her, last time I saw her she was… well much bigger."

"She must have lost weight."

"Looks that way."

Perrie turned her head and saw Harriet Rivas and Sally Parkson looking right at her. When Perrie turned her head the girls quickly looks away and acted as if they weren't looking at the girl. Perrie closed her locker and put her bag strap on her shoulder and walked in the two giggling girls direction.

"Hey Harriet, Sally how are you guys doing?" Perrie smiled at the two girls who just looked shocked when she was face to face with them.

"Um, were good actually. My mom took the Ana, Jessica, Sally and I to LA this summer." Harriet said as if she were bragging "What about you? Just stayed home I bet?" Harriet said with a smug tone in her voice

"No actually, my dad took my mom and me on a European vacation. We went to Ireland, the U.K, and even Paris. It's nice in the summer." Now this was Perrie's turn to brag, she knows she's showing off but why not. Harriet looked stunned, along with Sally. "I'm going to the gym now and find a seat, see you guys later." Perrie gave a quick wave and walked off. Perrie felt proud that she beat Harriet Rivas at something. One thing on Perrie's mind was why Harriet didn't like her, Perrie is nice and wouldn't harm a fly.

Harriet Rivas is the daughter of TV's soap opera actress Zoe Rivas and the mayor of Toronto Drew Torres, of course Harriet comes from a rich and famous family. Harriet's parents caused a global scandal in Canada and the US when Zoe told press that her and Drew had a 4 year affair going on, even when Drew was engaged to his long time girl friend Bianca DeSousa. Perrie would think that Harriet would be going to a private school and act like the queen bee over there but instead she has been attending the public schools and would bully Perrie.

When Perrie found out that both her friends were hanging out with her bully, she felt betrayed because the girls would invite Harriet to sleepovers, to hangout at the mall and coffee shop instead of her. She knew the girls for almost five years yet they chose to hangout and be best friends with the queen bee of Degrassi.

Perrie made a quick stop to the bathroom to touch up her makeup and fix her hair. When she walked in she stood in front of the mirror and took out her Naked 2 palette she heard the door open and giggling as she was applying her makeup

"Oh my god I swear Zach is such an ass sometimes."

"Why are you still with him than?"

"Ugh, I don't know-"

Suddenly the little rant stopped and that made Perrie wonder why, she also felt as if someone was staring at her. She stopped what she was doing and looked to see who it was. She felt her heart stop and felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. It was Jessica and Ana.


End file.
